Layla
by Nicole2513
Summary: JESSE FIC: An old friend from Jesse’s past sees him after many years and has a secret. Read & Review! Possible light Dotty in the future!
1. Part 1

So this is something I cooked up today and if it goes as planned then it will only be three parts. I have already started the second part and hope to have this story done by tomorrow. I figured I would just post the first part up now so I better get a ton of reviews! Happy New Year everyone and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Title:** Layla

**Author:** Me

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything!

**Summary:** An old friend from Jesse's past sees him after many years and has a secret.

-------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so nervous Le; I haven't seen her in over four years. She probably won't even remember me." Jesse said fidgeting with the steering wheel.

"Jesse, you took the time out to find her and now you'll go through with it. Besides four years isn't that long." Leon said seriously.

"I wasn't really trying to get in touch with her I was just messing around on the computer one day and I really did find her!"

That was the truth though, sure Jesse had thought about her on more than a few occasions these past years but, he had figured that she didn't want anything to do with him after he picked up and left his hometown San Francisco. She and Jesse had been very good friends, always together and when they were sixteen they had even gone as far as to lose their virginity to each other after homecoming. Then a week later a friend of Jesse's asked him to leave for Los Angeles and without another thought he packed a bag and left only leaving her his silver chain and a goodbye. She wasn't too thrilled either because the last thing he saw was her angry face and he rounded the corner. Not really knowing just how bad he had hurt her.

Now here he was, back in San Francisco with Leon sitting in his car outside of the restaurant that she works at. Jesse knew that just behind that door she was there, working without a clue. Leon was the one to talk him into going and he even came along to make sure he went through with it. Jesse was happy at first but by the time they had hit San Francisco he wasn't too excited anymore and felt like he was going to vomit.

"Just come on, she might not even be working." Leon said trying to ease his nerves. Jesse nodded slightly and slowly moved out of the car. They walked up to the large Italian restaurant and when they walked in they were struck with an amazing sight. This was one of the nicest places they had ever seen.

"Hi, table for two?" The young brunette asked.

"Um, yeah actually we're looking for Layla." Leon said putting his hands in his pocket.

She smiled and waved for them to follow her. She seated them in a booth by the window and set down the menus. After they sat down she told them that this was one of her tables and that she would wait on them. Jesse nodded and continued to take deep breaths. He was beyond nervous and very uncomfortable; he felt that only a bottle of nerve pills and some vodka could cure him.

Leon didn't waste anytime looking over the menu since he hadn't eaten anything since they arrived. It was silent until a young woman with very dark brown hair, walked up. Wild curls were pinned to the nape of her neck, she wore light makeup and a black, fitted dress that went to mid-thigh with a small apron tied around her waist that held her order book. Jesse looked up and his eyes bulged with surprise; she was beautiful and looked just like she did when he left, only older. Her facial features were perfect and flawless and even though she wasn't smiling he saw just a slight hint of those huge dimples. She was too busy writing something down in her order book to notice them just yet. Leon looked up and tried not to gawk before he looked over at Jesse and silently asked him if that was her. Jesse nodded and looked up at her again. Leon had expected some young innocent looking blue collar type of girl but, when he saw her he knew that was not the case and he silently gave Jesse props for getting her.

"Ok, sorry about that, what can I get you guys to drink?" She asked, looking over at Leon.

"Uh, just coke I guess." He replied. She looked over at Jesse and stopped short.

Her jaw nearly dropped at the sight of him, with an instant old memories started to flow through her head as her eyebrows knitted together in anger.

"Hi Layla." Jesse said nervously.

"What can I get you to drink?" She said; her intentions were to completely ignore him and treat him as a normal customer.

"Uh, anything." He replied looking down at his hands that were resting on the table in front of him. She nodded and walked away without another word. Once she was gone Jesse sighed and looked over at Leon with regret in his eyes. Leon wasn't sure if it was regret for leaving her or regret for even showing up.

"She is probably the hottest girl I've ever seen you around." Leon joked. It didn't work though.

"She's still pissed Leon she doesn't want me around you can see it in her eyes." Jesse said sadly. Leon shook his head.

"Just give it a chance." Leon replied before looking over the menu again.

Layla returned a few minutes later with a tray holding their drinks. After she set Leon's down, she spoke briefly.

"I got you a Dr. Pepper your favorite." She said nonchalantly. "I'll be back in a few to get your order." She walked away.

Jesse smiled to himself, she was pissed at him yet she brought out his favorite soda. On cue, a few minutes later she came back and indeed took their orders. Jesse decided to try and talk to her.

"Can we talk Layla?" He asked. She looked at him, her face was blank.

"I'm working," She spat.

"I know; it doesn't have to be right here right now. Whenever you can." He replied trying to ease her from the anger. He knew she had a right to be angry but shouldn't she be excited to see him after four years. He sure was excited to see her but she was still holding on to that anger and he knew that it would be tough to break her.

"Fine, my shift ends at six, you can meet me at the bar around the corner." With that she left to check on her other tables.

After Layla put the orders into the computer she leaned against the table and took a deep breath. When she got into work today she was in a good mood but, seeing Jesse had made her upset. Why now? After four years he decides to show up, at her job no less.

"Hey you ok Layla?" Shana, her co-worker asked.

"He's here." She said quickly.

"Who?"

"Jesse."

"The Jesse?" Shana asked. Layla exhaled loudly and nodded before leaving to pick up her orders.

Layla delivered their food and told them to enjoy before she finished up her other tables.

Later that night Jesse sat next to Leon as they waited for Layla to show up. Finally, ten minutes after six still wearing her work dress. The only thing different was she had unpinned her hair so her long curly hair was free and flowing down her back and shoulders. Jesse sighed then smiled at her as she sat down.

"So why meet here? We're not old enough to drink yet." Jesse said trying to make a lighter conversation. She just glared at him. "Come Layla you can't be mad at me forever."

"If you only fucking knew." She hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing," She said waving over the bartender. He smiled and nodded, giving her, her usual; cranberry juice.

"Why did you leave me?" She finally asked him after a minute of silence. He fumbled with his hands.

"I wanted to get out of here Layla, I didn't think it would hurt that much." He mumbled.

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to go!" She snapped; frustrated.

"I'm sorry! What else can I say?!" He snapped back. Layla was being unreasonable and it was starting to upset him. He knew his decision was stupid but it's been four fucking years and she was purposely being mean.

All the while Leon was sitting on the other side of Jesse sipping his beer and quietly listening to the commotion beside him.

Layla sat quietly thinking of what she could say next and when nothing came to mind she pulled out money for her cranberry juice and stood up. "I have to go…" And with that she left. Jesse growled in frustration as he watched her walk out on him. I guess it was pay back.

"Come on Leon," He looked up confused.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here for a while." Leon stated. "You go ahead though just come back and get me." He already knew what his intentions were and that was to go to Layla's house so she couldn't avoid him anymore.

Jesse got into his car and followed the directions from the paper he had. Except he took a turn too soon and got lost which only delayed him about fifteen minutes. Finally he found his destination and pulled next to the curb. He shut off his engine and stared across the road at the quiet apartment. He could only see one light on from where he was and again he was nervously sitting there working up enough courage to go up there. Finally after about ten minutes he figured it was now or never so he rushed out of his car and up to her door. Without another thought he rang the doorbell and closed his eyes. After a minute she opened the door with a gasp.

"Did you follow me?" She yelled.

"No, I had your address." He said lowly; not meeting her gaze.

"Look we need to talk about this please?" He pleaded. She looked behind her nervously before she let him in hesitantly. Jesse smiled a thank you and slowly followed her in. She pointed towards the couch while she took a seat in the chair across it.

"Look Layla I'm really sorry for leaving, I was young and stupid but, I still don't understand why after all these years you're so pissed at me." He started the discussion.

"Jess, you wouldn't understand really, things got really hard after you left and when I really wanted to talk to you I couldn't because I had no way of getting a hold of you. You were just gone." She replied truthfully.

"Why did things get hard?" He asked.

She put her head in her hands and leaned forward. The tears were starting to well up in her eyes and she didn't want Jesse to see her. She finally got her composure back and was about to tell him when a small voice came from behind him.

"Mommy?" Her head shot up in shock as she stood quickly. Jesse looked behind him and smiled even though he was also in shock. Layla never told him she had a daughter although she just now started talking to him at all.

"Come on baby let's get you to bed." She picked up the small girl and carried her down the hall.

Jesse waited patiently for her to come back; he was intrigued now. His little Layla had a daughter. Regret soon hit him because he wasn't around to see it. How could he be so stupid to just up and walk away? A few minutes later she came back and she was getting fidgety like when he gets nervous.

"Layla why didn't you tell me you had a kid, congrats!" He yelled laughing. "What's her name?" He asked.

"Delilah Rae," She said cautiously.

"Delilah Rae," He repeated. "That's really nice."

"How old is she?" He asked. He was truly interested, he was an uncle! Well if she would allow him to be Delilah's pretend Uncle.

"Almost four." She replied, almost a whisper.

She couldn't meet his gaze so she resorted in looking down at the coffee table while he shot off questions to her. Jesse just nodded happily; he thought it was great but when he thought about it he realized that she had this kid when she was barely seventeen.

"Jesse," She said quietly. He nodded. "Two months after you left I found out I was pregnant." She said; tears started to spill out of the corners of her eyes. Jesse's smiled faded.

"You mean she's—" He pointed to himself.

"Yeah, she's yours." She mumbled, cutting him off.


	2. Part 2

So here is the next part everyone I hope you enjoy and Please Review!!! They let me know what you think about the story. Again if everything goes as planned then there will only be one part left!

I must thank **VincesGirl** for pretty much sticking through just about all of my stories with me even though her review are just mainly two simply words lol... you **myppe** you seem to be everywhere too. Thank you to everyone who reviews and reads my story. I really am thankful! ENJOY!!

* * *

Jesse walked into the bar without a word and sat down next to Leon. With a loud sigh he sat down and ordered a double shot of vodka. Leon looked over at him surprised and confused at the same time. He downed the shot without any hesitance.

"That was quick," Leon began; unsure as to what to say. "Figured you guys would be catching up or something." He said downing a shot that had been sitting in front of him.

"Actually we did catch up a little and you won't believe what I found out." Jesse began. "She's got a kid," Jesse laughed. "Yeah, I know I was surprised too, yeah, she's almost four."

"What?" Leon asked in surprise. "Well hell, order us another round!" He said happily, he was apparently pretty drunk. They got their next shot but, Jesse stopped him before he drank.

"And the funny part is… it's my kid!" With that he laughed a fake laugh and downed his shot. Leon dropped his shot on the table; it spilled everywhere as his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Come again?" He yelled.

"I have a daughter!" Jesse yelled back.

"How is that fucking possible?" Leon asked.

"We had sex one time, one time, a week before I went to Los Angeles. It was homecoming and we were both virgins." Jesse trailed on.

Jesse and Leon continued to drink shot after shot. It was silent for a ten minute period after that because neither one of them really knew what to say. Jesse was doing a lot of thinking obviously and Leon was too drunk to think.

"Did you flip out on her?" Leon asked finally.

"Kind of, and now I feel bad because I probably gave off the impression that I don't want anything to do with her or the kid." Jesse told his long time friend.

"Did you see her?" Leon asked. He wanted to know all the details to find out if this was really true, really happening.

"Yeah, she came out looking for Layla, she was gorgeous, my blue eyes and Layla's curly brown hair but I didn't know she was mine until like ten minutes later when Layla told me. I was shocked and freaked out! This wasn't what I was expecting and I kind of just ran out of there. I don't know what to do!" Jesse said; Leon thought he was starting to have a nervous break down.

"Jesse calm down man everything will be fine. You have to talk this shit out with Layla not me man." Leon said bluntly. Jesse nodded and put his head down in misery.

The next morning both men woke up in their hotel room with a very large pounding hangover. Jesse groaned and looked over at the clock; it read that it was almost noon. Then he remembered what had happened yesterday… he found out he had a daughter; Delilah Rae.

"How's it going man?" Leon growled. He still wasn't fully awake yet.

"It's good." Jesse said smiling slightly. "Do you realize that I'm a father?!" Today he was much happier about it then last night and Leon couldn't help but smile proudly at his close friend.

"Yeah, it's something." Leon replied standing up and stretching out his aching muscles.

"I have to go talk to Layla today and apologize for last night." Jesse said nonchalantly; putting on a new set of clothes. Leon nodded in agreement.

Once those two were fully awake they left to get some breakfast. They had checked out of their hotel because they were supposed to be going home today but Jesse had to talk to Layla and get everything fixed with her. Plus, he wanted to officially meet his daughter. Inside he torn between being truly fucking scared about being a dad and being pretty fucking happy about being a dad. After they finished a light breakfast and got over their hangovers they made their way to Layla's house hoping she was there and not working because Jesse knew if she was working his chances at seeing Delilah was very slim.

Jesse knocked on the door and waited with his hands in his pockets. A short time later the door was opened to reveal Layla holding Delilah. Leon watched as Jesse instantly grinned whilst staring at his daughter. Layla sighed blankly and motioned for them to follow her in. Leon walked in coolly behind Jesse not really feeling to uncomfortable even in this situation. Once they were all seated while Delilah played on the floor in front of them Jesse began his apology.

"Look, I'm really sorry about how I reacted last night. Having her is a really great thing and I'm so happy and I wish I'd known a lot sooner," He paused to look down at his daughter. Delilah was still a tiny little thing but she was walking and talking and he missed all of it but, he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't miss anymore.

"Yeah…" Layla agreed softly.

By now Delilah had climbed onto the couch and sat next to Leon with a book in her hand opened to the first page as she rambled on in baby talk. Leon chuckled and listened as she told her own version of the prince and princess. Layla smiled lovingly over to her daughter and looked back over at Jesse.

"I'll get you guys a drink," She said standing up and moving for the kitchen.

Jesse took this time to follow her and maybe get a few private words in. He watched her go to the fridge and grab a two-liter of soda before grabbing a few glasses.

"Layla it's so amazing that we have a little girl together." He said smiling proudly over to his old friend. He still had a powerful love towards her; they were once great, great friends and he would always love her till the day that he dies. Without another thought he pulled her into a hug; Layla laid her head on his shoulder welcoming him back into her life and silently hoping that he would stick around longer this time. Jesse pulled away and planted a quick kiss on her forehead before following her back out to the living room. The sight they returned too made them laugh. Leon was now lying sideways on the couch with Delilah hoisted in the air as he laid loud raspberries on her stomach while she giggled loudly. Jesse laughed at his friend; inside knowing that he had a warm heart especially for the little ones.

Leon stopped instantly and grinned in embarrassment as they sat back into normal position.

"So we need to come up with a plan…" Jesse started to plot in his head.

"What?" Layla asked.

"Well we live four hundred miles apart. We have to figure out how we'll see each other." He explained. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, and once Mia finds out she's gonna want to see her." Leon said pointing to the young.

"Mia?" Layla asked confused.

"Our roommate." Leon replied.

"You live with a girl?" She asked in surprise. Leon and Jesse shared a look.

"That's only the beginning…" Jesse said getting comfortable before he started the long story about living and working with the Toretto's. By the end, Layla was beyond filled in on everything even about the four others that lived in the same house.

"Wow, that's something…" Layla chuckled.

"Well, for now we have to get back tonight because we have work tomorrow but, I'll come back next weekend and maybe bring them along, if you want but, yeah." Jesse said.

"Yeah, we'll just keep in contact during the week and see what happens." Layla responded. Jesse nodded his agreement.

"Come here Delilah…" Layla started, once she had her daughter in her arms she stood up and took her over to Jesse who beamed nervously. "Come see daddy?" She asked her daughter. Layla set her down next to him carefully; she smiled shyly and hid behind Jesse's arm causing him to laugh.

"Hi Delilah, can I get a hug?" He asked; she shook her head no but after asking her a few times she finally gave in and hugged her long lost father and laid her head on his shoulder. Secretly Leon took a picture of this event with his cell phone and smiled. Jesse closed his eyes and laid his palm across her back, rubbing it softly and savoring this amazing feeling of being a father. His chest tightened with love and he didn't know how it was possible to love someone so much after only knowing them for such a short time.

"Go play football with her and she'll love you forever." Layla suggested with a chuckle.

"Football?" Jesse asked smiling, raising an eyebrow. Layla shrugged and laughed; she too was surprised that her daughter's favorite thing to do was play with the football but, it was.

"Want to go outside and play football?" Jesse asked his daughter. She nodded and ran towards the stairs. Jesse stood up and waited for her return. Holding onto the railing she made her way back down the stairs with a pink football held snug to her side. They all smiled at the sight and stood up following her out to the back yard. Layla and Leon took a seat on the back steps and watched as Jesse and Layla played tackle football. Yup, tackle because every time Delilah would attempt to tackle the bigger man he would throw him self on the ground and let her take the ball.

"I really cannot believe the mad scientist has a kid… the team is going to flip!" Leon said continuing to watch the one on one football match.

"I couldn't believe it either, fresh out of my sophomore year, pregnant!" Layla replied.

"How'd you do it?" Leon asked glancing at her.

"It was tough obviously, but my aunt helped me and allowed me to finish high school. Had to work full time go to school and raise her but once school was over it got a little easier I suppose." Layla told the short version of her story.

"Well if you ever need anything at all, you just let us know we'd be more than happy to help out; especially Jess… and Mia." Leon grinned. "Mia will be all over that little girl."

They continued to watch as Delilah's blue eyes continued to sparkle with laughter and her dark brown curls bounced as she scored touchdown after touchdown playing football with her dad. Layla still couldn't believe it that her dad had finally come around and Delilah really liked him which she was glad for.

Hours later as the sun started to go down and Delilah was truly tired out the all stood in the front yard saying their goodbyes for now. Layla handed Delilah over to Jesse and he shared a heart felt goodbye with his baby. This time the small girl didn't hesitant sharing hugs and kisses with him because she adored him no doubt. Even Leon got a hug from her. As Delilah told Leon goodbye Jesse grabbed Layla and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Bye Layla, I'll see you soon girl." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and smiled at him as they pulled away. Jesse kissed Delilah's cheek one last time before he made his way forcefully to the car. He didn't want to leave he'd stay here forever just to be around those two but he knew that he had to get back to LA and plus, he'd be back really soon. Knowing that he'd see them soon helped him leave but to him it still wasn't enough.

Delilah Rae waved and yelled bye over and over until they rounded the corner. Once they were out of sight Layla looked at her daughter and smiled before she went back into her house to fix supper. She had just started dinner when her cell rang, she laughed when she saw it was Jesse.

"Hello?" She answered with a smile.

"Hey how are you guys?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse you just left." She chuckled.

"Well, I miss you guys now answer the question!" He snapped playfully.

"We're fine, we're making supper." She responded.

"Can I talk to Delilah?" He asked.

"Sure," She put the phone on speaker phone. "Go ahead Jess." She told him.

"Hi Delilah baby, its daddy…" He began. "I'll come back and see you soon okay?" He asked. Delilah nodded and smiled even though he couldn't really see her. "Ok, bye sweetie." He said.

"Say bye to daddy." Layla whispered. "Bye daddy!" Delilah yelled loudly causing them both to laugh.

"Ok Jesse I have to go and finish dinner I'll talk to you soon ok?" She said.

"Yeah, I'll call you soon, bye." He said hanging up.

Layla snorted playfully and shut her phone shaking her head.

"Your daddy is crazy…" She said to Delilah before she continued on with her cooking.

Jesse and Leon pulled into the driveway later that night. They both grabbed their duffle bags and walked through the back door. Mia was standing by the sink doing the dishes from the annual Sunday barbeque.

"Hey Mia," They both said as they walked in.

"Hey guys how as the trip?" She asked nicely.

"Amazing…" Jesse said grinning happily.

"She was happy to see you?" Mia asked.

"Not at first no," Leon said chuckling. Jesse couldn't hold it in anymore he took his phone out and let Mia see the picture of Delilah.

"Aww, she's adorable is that her daughter?" Mia asked.

"Hey now, she's my daughter too!" Jesse said pushing her slightly.

Realization hit Mia and she screamed hugging him.

"Are you serious?! You can't be serious!" Mia jumped up and down in his embrace.

"I couldn't believe it either Mia…" Jesse replied.

"What's going on in there?" They heard Dom yell.

Mia grabbed Jesse and pulled him into the living room. She was still excited and running on adrenaline. Leon followed but, he grabbed a beer before making his way into the living room. Vince gave them both a manly handshake from his spot on the floor before Mia started to talk.

"Tell them what you just told me!" She yelled happily.

"What?" They all asked.

"Well," He paused; a grin was starting to form on his face. "I've got a daughter…"

The room fell silent for a moment until Dominic spoke.

"Are you shitting me?" Dom asked with a slight smile.

"Oh, what's her name?!" Mia asked; she was so excited she forgot to ask.

"Delilah Rae." Jesse replied. Mia put her hand over her heart.

"That's adorable." She cooed.

"Wow, I never expected that Jesse would be the first one out of all of us to have a kid." Vince said chuckling.

"Yeah," Letty agreed. "So how old is she?"

"She's almost four." He stated sitting down on the couch.

"Wait, so you had her before you moved in here?" Dom asked.

"Well yeah but I didn't know that!" Jesse replied. They nodded. Mia still had Jesse's phone in her hand so she handed it to Letty who looked at the picture and smiled before she showed Dom, who nodded.

"Here Mia, I've got one for the books." Leon said handing her his phone that revealed the picture of Delilah and Jess hugging for the first time. Mia awed silently and stood up from her spot on the couch.

"I've got to print this one out." She said leaving the room. The team laughed and looked at one another.

"Well, congrats Jesse, now grab me a beer! We'll celebrate!" Vince said.

Jesse shot him a playful glare; he knew the Old Coyote only wanted him to grab him a beer because he was too lazy to get it himself. They all shared a laugh again and once it died down they began to watch the game on TV. After a few minutes of silence Mia came back out holding a picture frame, she walked over to the television and set it on the shelf above it. Jesse smiled at the sight of the picture and continued to watch the game even though his mind was somewhere else

* * *

So the big question is: **Should Layla and Jesse get together?** I will leave it up to you guys to decide. So hurry up and drop me a review and let me know so I can get started on the next part!! 


	3. Part 3

As promised, Layla and Jesse kept in touch everyday until the weekend came. They had decided that Layla would come to LA for the weekend and then Jesse would follow her back and take off of work and stay at Layla's for a week. She was hesitant at first because she didn't want to impose with a kid but, everyone had assured her that it was okay. So she reluctantly agreed. Jesse had just gotten off the phone with Layla, he'd told her to drive safely and that he would see them soon. Layla had to take off of work early that day so she could leave at a decent time. Jesse was happy that it was planned out nicely because he had another few hours of work and by time she got there he should be done with work and back at the house showered and ready. Mia was glad to finally meet the two ladies that Jesse had been talking about all week so she decided to make a big yet simple dinner so she wouldn't have to slave away in the kitchen.

Jesse was starting to get anxious to see his little girl again. He couldn't wait to see if she liked all of the toys that he bought for her. He'd gotten her a play gym for the back yard, a new bicycle and everything in between, it was scattered around the Toretto house. Nearly spent his whole check too!

Finally it was closing time around the garage and that's just what they did. It had been a long hot day and they were ready to get home and shower. Once Jesse cleaned up his work area he got into his car and made it home quickly so he could jump in and out of the shower before they showed up. He was done in such a hurry that he had to sit around and wait because they weren't there just yet. But that didn't stop Jesse from looking outside every time a car passed to see if it was them.

An hour later Layla pulled up in front of the little white house and put her car into park. That was some drive but, she was glad to finally have it over with. She smiled when she was Jesse come rushing out of the house and to her car. Without a word he had Delilah out of the car and into the air causing her to laugh hysterically. Layla chuckled and exited her car; making her way to the trunk where she grabbed their bags.

"Hey Jess," She said as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

"Come one in and meet everyone." Jesse demanded; showing her the way into the house.

Once they were inside everyone stood up and made introductions.

"How you doing, I'm Dominic Toretto." He said shaking her hand. "That's my sister Mia, my girlfriend Letty and that big lush over there is Vince." He grinned.

"Hi everyone, I'm Layla."

"This is everyone, is Delilah, my daughter." Jesse beamed. Mia was quick to grabbed her up and hug her.

"Hi I'm Mia, what's your name?" She said in a baby voice.

"Lilah…" The young girl replied shyly.

"Well hi Delilah it's nice to meet you." Mia said setting her down on the floor.

"Look Delilah, daddy bought you some new toys." Jesse said pointing to the corner where a large doll house was sitting. She grinned and ran over.

"You didn't have to do that." Layla mumbled with a small smile.

"Of course I did Layla!" Jesse replied smoothly.

Once dinner was over everyone made their way outside and lounged around as Delilah played on her jungle gym. Delilah had taken to the team well slowly learning everyone's name and getting to know them so she wouldn't be shy around them. Letty watched as Dominic pushed the small girl on the swing like she had asked him. Adoration filled her eyes and thoughts of having kids with Dom invaded her brain. Finally when Delilah was tired of the swing Dominic sat back down next to Letty and gave her a hearty kiss on the lips.

"You look amazing around kids…" She told him huskily.

"Well, maybe we'll have to have one soon…" He grinned at her.

Vince was into a conversation with Leon when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked to his left and found Delilah staring at him innocently.

"What can I do for you shorty?" He asked her.

"Play football with me?" She asked hopeful.

Vince looked over at Leon with his eyebrow rose. "She serious?"

"Very." Leon grinned.

"Um, ok sure." He stumbled out.

"You play too?" She asked Leon. He thought about it and decided that he couldn't tell her no. One by one she asked everyone in the back yard until she had a full blown football match going; boys against girls. Of course it was just a fun little game since there was a three year old playing but the guys didn't fret away from tackling each other and sometimes the girls too. Causing Delilah to giggle loudly.

Mia snuck away finally to take some pictures and she was amazed at the great pictures she got of everyone. The first one she got was of Delilah running away from Vince with her pink football in her hands as he chased her with his hands out in front of him trying to catch her; they were both laughing. The next one she got was of Dom and Letty; Dom had tackled Letty from behind so the end result of the picture was Dom with his arms around her from behind and both of them also wearing large candid smiles. The next one she got made her laugh her ass off; Leon and Jesse had both jumped in the air and bumped chests with their arms in the air and somehow she had taken that picture mid-air and it came out perfect! This one was going on the mantle she thought evilly. The last and final picture she took was of Layla and Jesse both congratulating Delilah lovingly for getting a touchdown. They were both holding onto her wearing grins. That one made Mia's heart melt. Of course Mia had filled up her entire camera of tons of pictures of everyone since Delilah and Layla had arrived and she knew just what to do with them but for now she had a football game to finish.

If you were just a regular pedestrian walking by you would never guess that they were the toughest street racing crew around. All of these big tough guys were playing football with a little girl and with a pink football no less! Mia and Jesse had already melted for the kid but, Delilah had managed to make four tough grease monkeys turn into big teddy bears, it was amazing.

That night Layla and Jesse lay in his bed with Delilah in between them sleeping soundly. Jesse had every intention to bunk with Leon but he wanted to really catch up with Layla. So they did, they told each other pretty much everything that has been happening the last four years and every little thing in between. It felt good to have their old friend back.

"What was her first word?" Jesse asked. "Da da..." Layla said smiling.

"When did she start walking?"

"When she was eleven months."

"Layla, why didn't you at least try to look me up?" Jesse asked in all seriousness. Knowing that it wasn't really her fault but, still wishing that he had known sooner.

"I did Jesse and came up with nothing." Layla replied sadly.

"Well, again, I'm sorry for leaving." He said looking up at the ceiling.

"The one thing I really wish you were around for was school. They were pretty mean and it eventually got out that you were the father and they started rumors and with you leaving like you did they came up with some pretty crazy ones! Eventually though, they just let it go and it wasn't really talked about but, it still sucked pretty bad." She said.

"Well, you just tell me who to kill…" He joked lightly. She smiled.

"Here, Delilah and I made this for you." She said handing him a photo album. "There's a ton of pics from her growing up and standing on her own and birthdays. Everything you missed is in there." Those three words replayed in Jesse's head: everything you missed…

He smiled as he flipped through the book of pictures and its content held everything, pictures of Layla and Jesse as kids, Layla when she was pregnant, pictures from the day she was born, to the picture of them hugging for the first time that Mia had secretly emailed to her.

"Thank you." Jesse whispered to her. She just smiled in return.

Upstairs the rest of the team was sitting around talking about today's events.

"Do you think he'll leave us and go live with her?" Letty asked lightly.

"I don't think he could I mean he wouldn't have racing or working on cars much anymore if he did." Dominic replied.

"Yeah, but look at how he shines when he sees his little girl. Anything is possible." Leon responded.

"Then again he could talk her into moving here to LA." Vince said throwing in his input.

"How did he end up with a kid anyways?" Dominic asked Leon.

"Well, he says they were just really close through school and shit but on homecoming they lost their virginity together. Then he left and came to LA a week later." Leon grinned.

"Go Jesse…" Letty laughed.

"I do give him some props; that is one gorgeous lady!" Vince grinned his silly grin and wiggled his eyebrows. They all shared a chuckle.

"What I want to know is how he just left and never kept in contact. I mean they were close right? Why not stay in touch by mail or phone? Why did everything just stop once he left?" Mia finally put herself into the conversation.

"Well I know when she first saw him she was pretty pissed but, obviously it was because of Delilah and not being around but that is a good question." Leon explained.

They all agreed but then ended their conversation quickly as Jesse and Layla came upstairs to join them. They all shared knowing looks but continued to watch TV.

Sunday rolled around quicker than expected and now it was time for Jesse to follow Layla back to her house to stay for the week. Jesse would baby-sit for her on the days she had to work and that meant they would have one on one time as father and daughter. Once both cars were packed up they got into their own cars and pulled away from the house with a wave to the team. An hour into it Jesse decided to call Layla and they both put their phones on speakerphone so they could talk while they drove the boring ride home. Finally around eight that night they arrived back at Layla's. Delilah had slept for a lot of the ride home and she was now ready to play like no one's business. Layla and Jesse however just threw themselves on the couch with a loud thud; sharing tired sighs.

"You want some coffee?" Layla asked, lifting her head from the back of the couch.

"Please," He replied exasperated. She nodded and stood up. "I'll help." Jesse mumbled, getting up and following her.

"It's just coffee, gosh." She replied smiling. "I think I can handle it." She shot him a playful look. Jesse stuck his tongue out and followed her anyways into the kitchen. Delilah had retreated to her bedroom to play with toys. For that they were glad because they were too tired to play with a three year old who's not even close to wanting to sleep.

She pulled out the can of coffee and filled the filter before putting in the water and turning it on. They sat around silently as the room filled with the smell of coffee. Layla leaned against the counter and tapped her fingers silently as she waited for it to finish brewing. She glanced at Jesse but quickly looked away when he looked at her. Jesse smiled towards the side of her face and watched her stare at the coffee machine intently.

"So how did you like the team?" He asked her casually.

"I liked them, they're cool, and Delilah likes them also, thank god." She smiled. He nodded and smiled also.

"So you have to work tomorrow?" He asked her in a blank tone.

"Yeah, I have the early lunch shift and I'll have to pick up the dinner shift too, I need the extra money with her birthday coming up." Layla explained.

"Well, I can help out now so you don't have to pick up more shifts then needed." He responded as she got out two coffee mugs.

"Yeah, well having that extra money still helps you know? Plus, I won't have to worry about paying the baby sitter extra and it gives you guys a chance to get to know each other better and spend father/daughter time. I think I should take advantage of this week and work as much as possible, that way I can take it easy next week." She said pouring the hot coffee into the mugs.

"Ok, I understand, just promise you'll make some time for us to go do something this week." He told her sternly. Layla smiled towards him.

"Of course," She nodded sipping her coffee.

Jesse fixed the coffee just the way he likes it before leaning against the counter once again. He was deep in thought and his main concern was that he wouldn't see Layla very much while he was here. That kind of irritated him and he hoped that she wasn't going to work all week to avoid him but, that sounded ridiculous because she really has no reason to do such a thing. After all, they had gotten along just fine over the past couple weeks. Jesse looked over at Layla who was sitting at the table with her leg crossed as she concentrated on reading mail she had just opened. Oblivious, to his stares he smiled to himself. Layla had been on his mind a lot lately and the only explanation he had was that he had feelings for her but, he hadn't said anything because he didn't know if Layla had felt that same and saying something about could make them uncomfortable to be around each other so he silenced his thoughts for now and waited until she said or did something to show him other wise.

"Well, I think I'm going to get a shower. I'll fix something to eat when I come back ok?" She said standing up, finished off her coffee and set the cup in the sink.

"Alright," He replied, pouring himself another cup.

He watched her leave the room and with a tired sigh he walked into the living room to watch some TV, Delilah came out a few minutes later and joined him on the couch. Jesse had found cartoons, which he and his daughter both loved so they sat close and laughed at the screen. She came downstairs a little while later wearing short denim shorts and a tank top; her hair was brushed out, but still very wet. He could see the curls forming as it dried. She walked past him nonchalantly as she made her way into the kitchen. Jesse couldn't help but watch her as she walked. He leg muscles flexed as she padded across the floor. His brain shut down as he fell into tunnel vision. His heart started to race…

"Daddy!" Delilah yelled, smacking him happily before pointing towards the screen. He snapped out of his daze and looked towards the screen before smiling, pretending to have seen what happened on the cartoon. Delilah, happy with his reaction turned back towards the TV.

"I'll be right back baby…" Jesse mumbled standing up. He strolled over to the doorway to the kitchen. Stopping short, he leaned against the door and watched her silently. She was shaking back and forth to the quiet music that was coming from the radio as her back was to him, unknowingly. Unconsciously, a smile formed on his face. His heart swelled with so much love towards her and he was very much crushing her on her so bad and he wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her silly but, he didn't dare make things awkward between them since they had a daughter to think about.

Pushing himself off the doorway he walked into the kitchen further. He came up behind and looked over her shoulder. The gesture was very innocent but he had a secret motive behind it. Either she would figure it out or she just wouldn't think anything of it. He wasn't pressed against her back but, he was close enough for her to know just how close he was. He could smell her shampoo and possibly some perfume. "Huh, smells good…" He said casually, walking over to the counter and jumping up, to sit on it; never figuring whether he was talking about the food or her. Layla cocked her head like he was crazy.

"Jesse, I'm just boiling water…" She snorted. Jesse blushed and put his head down, grinning.

Busted.


End file.
